Slag om sector 001
De Slag om sector 001 was een confrontatie tussen de Federatie en het Borg collectief in 2373. In deze slag probeerde een Borg kubus de Aarde te assimileren. Alhoewel de slag resulteerde in zware verliezen aan de kant van Starfleet, werd het wel als een overwinning beschouwd. In tegenstelling tot de beruchte Slag om Wolf 359, zes jaar eerder, was Starfleet beter voorbereid op een gevecht met de Borg. De vloot kon, alhoewel de Borg meer vuurkracht hadden, uiteindelijk met succes de kubus verwoesten. ("Star Trek: First Contact") Inleiding op de slag De tweede, grote, Borg inval in Federatie ruimte begon vlak voor sterrendatum 50893, toen de kolonie op Ivor prime werd verwoest. Het nabij gelegen ruimtestation Deep Space 5 merkte de aanval op en de lange-afstand sensoren detecteerden één enkel Borg schip. Vice-admiraal Hayes werd direct op de hoogte gebracht. Hayes nam contact op met kapitein Jean-Luc Picard aan boord van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], die al op de hoogte was van Borg aanwezigheid in Federatie ruimte en van mening was dat hij deel moest uitmaken van de strijdmacht die de kubus zou onderscheppen. Hayes was echter van mening dat de voorgaande ervaringen die Picard met de Borg had gehad, in het bijzonder zijn assimilatie in het collectief als Locutus, een "onstabiel element in een kritieke situatie" zou opleveren. Ondanks Picard's protesten tegenover Starfleet commando, werd de Enterprise opgedragen om langs de Romulan neutrale zone te patrouilleren, terwijl een Federatie vloot zich mobiliseerde in de Typhon sector om de kubus te onderscheppen voordat deze Aarde zou bereiken. De slag De kubus en de vloot troffen elkaar al vrij snel hierna. Het conflict werd uitgezonden op Starfleet frequentie 1486 en werd gevolgd door de Enterprise. De kubus kwam met een snelheid naderbij die hoger lag dan warp 9 en zond zijn bekende "strijdkreet" uit: "Wij zijn de Borg. Het leven dat jullie kennen is over. Wij zullen uw biologische en technologische apartheid toevoegen aan ons eigen. Uw cultuur zal zich aanpassen om ons te bedienen. Verzetten is zinloos" De vloot opende daarop het vuur, maar het effect was minimaal. De verdedigingslinie werd al snel doorbroken, waarbij een aantal schepen verloren gingen, terwijl de kubus zijn weg naar de Aarde vervolgde. De overgebleven schepen, waaronder de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] en de [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]] bleven de kubus aanvallen tot in het Sol systeem. Picard realiseerde zich dat de slag allesbehalve voorspoedig verliep en gaf het commando om terug naar Aarde te keren, ondanks zijn orders om bij de neutrale zone te blijven. Er moet worden opgemerkt dat er slechts veertig seconden zaten tussen de eerste aanval en het uitzenden van een noodsignaal. Toen de Enterprise bij de Aarde arriveerde was een groot deel van de vloot al verloren gegaan, waaronder het vlaggenschip van Hayes. Het was de vloot echter wel gelukt om zware schade aan de romp van de kubus toe te brengen, die schommelingen veroorzaakten in het energie raster. De Defiant, onder het commando van luitenant-commandant Worf, was zwaar beschadigd en maakte zich op om de kubus te rammen, toen de Enterprise-E arriveerde. Dit leidde de Borg lang genoeg af om de bemanning van de Defiant over te transporteren, aangezien hun levenssysteem niet meer werkte. Picard, die nog een link had met de Borg, nam het commando van de vloot over en gaf de opdracht om alle wapens op een, zoals het leek, onbetekenend punt op de kubus te richten. De resulterende chaos verwoestte de kubus, alhoewel de explosie ook enkele sterrenschepen met zich meenam. Kort vóór de explosie lanceerde de kubus echter van binnenuit een klein bolvormig schip; een type Borg schip dat nog niet eerder was gezien. De bol ging recht op de Aarde af, met de Enterprise in de achtervolging. De bol begon met het opwekken van chronometrische deeltjes en vormde daarmee een tijdelijke vortex. De bol verdween in de vortex nabij het binnengaan van de Aardse atmosfeer, reisde terug naar 2063 en voorkwam daarmee het eerste contact met de Vulcans. De Enterprise raakte echter gevangen in het kielzog van de bol en reisde mee terug in de tijd. De bemanning zag de Aarde met een bevolking van 9 miljard Borg darren. De Enterprise was echter succesvol in het herstellen van de normale tijdlijn voordat het schip veilig terugkeerde naar de 24e eeuw. ("Star Trek: First Contact") De nasleep De verliezen van Starfleet in de slag waren vergelijkbaar met die nabij Wolf 359. De verwoesting van zó veel schepen liet de resterende vloot verspreid over het kwadrant over. Dit zou later door kapitein Benjamin Sisko betreurd worden, kort voordat Dominion strijdkrachten door het Bajoran wormgat trokken, op weg naar Cardassia. Het zou zelfs van nog grotere betekenis zijn na het daaropvolgende uitbreken van de Dominion oorlog. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") :De opmerking van Sisko levert een fout op in de datum van deze gebeurtenis. De volgende aflevering, "By Inferno's Light" vindt plaats op sterrendatum 50564.2, enkele maanden vóór de gebeurtenissen in "Star Trek: First Contact". Een andere fout was te zien in de promotiefilm - het registratienummer van een [[Intrepid klasse|''Intrepid-klasse]] schip geeft duidelijk aan dat het de [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] is, een schip dat op dat moment nog in het Delta kwadrant is. In deze promotiefilm was ook beeldmateriaal te zien van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], een schip dat op dat moment al lang verwoest was. Het beeldmateriaal van zowel de Voyager als de Enterprise-D was in de uiteindelijke versie van de film niet meer opgenomen.'' Achtergrond informatie * In Star Trek: Voyager is meerdere malen genoemd dat de Borg de beschikking hebben over miljoenen schepen. Daarom lijkt het vreemd dat ze slechts één enkele kubus sturen om de Aarde aan te vallen. Als er een tweede kubus was geweest dan had de vloot van de Federatie geen enkele kans gehad. De eerste aanval op Aarde had ook dit merkwaardige patroon. Het enige doel wat de Slag om sector 001 gehad zou kunnen hebben is dat ze terug wilden reizen in de tijd en daarbij slechts de Aarde wilden bereiken. Waarom de Borg niet in de tijd terugreisden vóórdat ze de Starfleet vloot tegenkwamen blijft echter een raadsel. * Alhoewel sommige fans beweren dat ze kapitein Morgan Bateson en Nyota Uhura konden horen tijdens de communicatie, heeft Ronald D. Moore verteld dat er "voor zover ik weet geen gastoptredens waren in deze scènes". * Industrial Light and Magic visuele effecten supervisor John Knoll voegde een klein digitaal model toe van de Star Wars Millennium Falcon in de slag, die in de buurt van de Borg kubus te zien is. Zie ook * Sterrenschepen bij de Slag om sector 001 Sector 001, Slag om cs:Bitva o Sektor 001 de:Borgangriff (2373) en:Battle of Sector 001 fr:Bataille du Secteur 001 ja:セクター001の戦い sv:Slaget om sektor 001